Eternity
by Akina Takahashi
Summary: "Maaf Sasuke-kun, aku tidak bisa." /"Kenapa?"/"Karena kau tidak mencintaiku sama seperti aku mencintaimu." Tiga bulan telah berlalu semenjak lamaran Uchiha Sasuke ditolak oleh Haruno Sakura. Bagi Sasuke tak ada lagi yang perlu disesali, tak ada lagi yang perlu disembuhkan, tak ada lagi hati yang perlu disusun kembali. Namun apakah benar cinta abadi itu ada? CANON, SasuSaku Oneshot.


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance / Angst

Rated: T

Pairing: SasuSaku

**Warning: Canon, Angsty, OOC, Dramatic, Mary Sue, Post War, dan berbagai hal lain.**

Oneshot ini terinspirasi dari _fanfiction _berjudul In Nine Days karya cutecrazyice.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

In Nine Days © cutecrazyice

Eternity © Akina Takahashi

Timeline: Tiga tahun setelah perang dunia ninja ke-4

* * *

**Eternity**

_Story by: Akina Takahashi_

_Apakah kau percaya pada keabadian?_

_._

_Aku tidak._

_._

_Di dunia ini tidak ada yang abadi._

_._

_Suatu saat semuanya akan berubah._

_._

_Terutama perasaan manusia._

_._

_Manusia akan berubah seiring dengan berjalannya waktu._

_._

_Aku, kau, kalian, dan mereka semua akan berubah._

_._

_Termasuk perasaannya padaku._

_._

_Perasaan Haruno Sakura terhadapku juga telah berubah setelah semua yang terjadi._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Menikahlah denganku." Kata-kata Sasuke sukses membuat mata emerald_ _Sakura membulat. Masih dengan wajah datarnya pemuda bermata obsidian itu menatap mata emerald sang kunoichi. Sesaat ia sempat melihat tangan si gadis yang saling bertautan satu sama lain bergetar._

"_Maaf Sasuke-kun, aku tidak bisa." Sakura mengangkat kepalanya yang sempat tertunduk. Seulas senyum terpampang di wajahnya._

"_Kenapa?"Si pemuda sempat merasa heran ketika sang gadis menolak lamarannya._

"_Karena kau tidak mencintaiku sama seperti aku mencintaimu."_

_Dan kata-kata terakhir sang gadis sukses membuat Uchiha Sasuke terdiam._

_._

_**Sebenarnya, cinta itu apa?**_

_._

Tiga bulan telah berlalu semenjak lamaran Uchiha Sasuke ditolak oleh Haruno Sakura.

Bagi para pria normal yang patah hati mungkin butuh waktu lebih lama untuk kembali bangkit dan melupakan rasa sakit hatinya. Namun tidak bagi Uchiha Sasuke, ia tidak membutuhkan waktu untuk itu. Tidak, bukan karena ia dapat melupakan semuanya dengan mudah melainkan karena tidak ada luka yang perlu diobati, tidak ada hati yang perlu disusun kembali. Ia sudah lama tidak merasakan apapun di hatinya.

Hanya kehampaan.

Ia banyak membuat kesalahan dalam hidupnya namun hal itu tidak memiliki dampak apapun bagi dirinya. Ia tidak peduli.

-setidaknya hal inilah yang berulang kali ia katakan pada dirinya sendiri

Mensugesti dirinya agar tidak kembali melihat ke belakang.

Ya, kehidupan akan terus berjalan. Tentu saja ia sebagai seorang _shinobi_ mengetahui hal ini lebih dari siapapun.

Tapi entah mengapa hingga saat ini ia merasa ada yang kurang dari kehidupannya. Sesuatu yang selalu dikatakan oleh Naruto.

Tapi entah apapun itu ia tidak peduli.

"Oh, astaga aku tidak percaya akhirnya kita dapat kembali ke Konoha! Setelah misi jangka panjang yang menyebalkan ini berakhir aku akan menemui Tsunade-_baachan_ lalu aku akan protes padanya!" Naruto menggerutu.

Sasuke hanya diam dan tidak berusaha mendengarkan celotehan sahabat baiknya itu. Toh, ia juga tidak peduli pada apa yang dipikirkan si _blonde_ itu. Lebih baik ia menutup mulutnya daripada terjebak dalam perdebatan bodoh dengan Naruto seperti biasanya.

"Tapi tak apa! Yang penting saat ini aku bisa bertemu Hinata-chan lagi. Pasti dia terlihat lebih cantik daripada sebelumnya— Aku ingin mengajaknya kencan nanti!"

Hening.

Setelah beberapa detik berlalu, Naruto menghentikan langkahnya diatas dahan pohon yang mereka lompati sebelumnya. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya membuat Sasuke segera menghentikan lompatannya secara tiba-tiba. Merasa terganggu, sang Uchiha hanya mengerutkan dahinya dan mengambil jalan di samping Naruto.

Namun si _blonde _itu menghalangi jalannya. Lagi.

"Minggir dobe!"

"Teme, kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan saat ini?"

"Tch. Sudahlah jangan bahas apapun. Aku hanya ingin pulang."

"Kau menyangkal perasaanmu sendiri."

"Dobe, kubilang jangan ba—"

"Kau sebenarnya sakit hati karena Sakura-chan menolak lamaranmu. Dan kini kau mencoba menunjukkan seolah kau tidak peduli. Arogansi yang kau miliki benar-benar menyebalkan!"

"Do—"

"Kapan kau akan berpikir dan bertindak seperti pria dewasa?"

"Dobe, diam—"

"KAPAN KAU MAU MENGAKUI PERASAANMU SENDIRI, SASUKE?"

Sasuke sangat terkejut ketika mendengar Naruto yang berteriak padanya. Ia menutup mulutnya sesaat—Naruto, tentu saja segera memanfaatkan momen ini untuk membuat Sasuke kembali mendengar kata-katanya.

"Kau mencintainya dan dia mencintaimu. Jangan berani-beraninya kau menyangkal hal itu karena aku bisa melihat kau selalu menolak gadis lain yang datang padamu. Kau bahkan selalu memimpikannya setiap malam. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu hah?! Kenapa kalian berdua tidak bisa menerima kenyataan? Sampai kapan kalian berdua harus membohongi diri kalian sendiri? Kenapa kalian berdua tidak bisa bersatu seperti pasangan lain?"

Kembali hening.

Menurut Sasuke, ada sesuatu dalam kalimat Naruto yang membuatnya diam tak berkutik. Ia bahkan tak mampu menyangkalnya.

"Dia sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi." Suara Sasuke terdengar kalem seperti biasanya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Dia menolakku." Jawab Sasuke singkat. Nada bicaranya mengindikasikan bahwa ia tak mau membicarakan hal ini kembali.

Tapi Naruto adalah Naruto. Seolah tidak peduli ia kembali memaksa Sasuke mendengar argumennya.

"Itu benar. Tapi kau tidak mengejarnya. Kau tidak berusaha membuatnya kembali menerimamu."

"…"

Naruto menghela napas panjang. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan memberikan senyum tipis pada Sasuke. Senyum sendu.

"Dia telah mengejarmu selama bertahun-tahun Sasuke. Kurasa ini saatnya kau mencoba hal yang sama seperti yang telah ia lakukan."

Setelah mengatakan semua yang ingin dikatakannya, Naruto segera berbalik dan melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju Konoha.

Sementara keheningan masih melanda Sasuke. Ia tetap berdiri di tempatnya dan menatap punggung Naruto yang telah melompat menjauhinya.

Mungkin benar perkataan Naruto. Mungkin dia telah membuat kesalahan fatal kali ini. Tapi toh, dunianya akan tetap berputar seperti biasanya. Kesalahan takkan membuat dunianya hancur. Tak apa, ia tak peduli. Yang penting hidupnya telah kembali seperti dulu walaupun ada sesuatu yang hilang, setidaknya rutinitas yang biasa ia jalani telah kembali padanya. Tapi sekarang ada yang berbeda. Ada rasa sakit yang terasa asing melanda dadanya (sesuatu yang selalu diabaikannya) dan hal ini selalu terjadi setiap kali sepasang mata hijau, tangan mungil halus yang mengeluarkan _chakra_ hangat berwarna hijau, dan senyuman cerah yang membawakan cahaya pada kehidupannya yang suram kembali terbayang dalam pikirannya.

Ia tidak peduli.

Ia baik-baik saja.

…tidak.

Ia sama sekali tidak baik-baik saja.

_Diam. Ini sudah berakhir._

Setelah berbagai pikiran mampir dalam benaknya, hatinya kembali tertutup sekali lagi. Emosinya kembali hilang tertutup topeng dingin tanpa ekspresi yang biasa terpampang di wajahnya yang dingin.

Tak ada waktu untuk memikirkan hal itu lagi.

Semuanya sudah terlambat.

Sudah terlambat.

…Itu benar kan?

.

.

Sesaat setelah ia kembali tersadar dari renungannya, sebuah ledakan besar terjadi diikuti oleh suara teriakan Naruto yang terdengar mengerikan.

"ARRRGH!"

Saat itu pula Sasuke merasakan rasa sakit yang amat sangat menyerang kepalanya.

Dan kali ini dunianya terasa benar-benar berhenti berputar.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"TOK TOK"

Sakura terbangun ketika suara ketukan keras terdengar dari pintu rumahnya.

"TOK TOK"

"TOK TOK"

Suara itu makin terdengar keras seiring berjalannya waktu.

Sambil menggerutu karena istirahat malamnya terganggu ia segera menendang selimutnya jauh-jauh dari tubuhnya. Sedikit menggigil karena saat ini ia hanya mengenakan gaun tidur merah tanpa lengan, ia berjalan menuju ke ruang tamu.

Oh astaga, siapapun yang membangunkannya tengah malam begini tanpa alasan yang penting akan mendapatkan pukulan maut darinya.

_Ck, Tidakkah Ino dapat menunggu setidaknya sampai besok pagi untuk bergosip?_

Ia semakin kesal ketika melihat sahabat _blonde_nya itu masih saja mengetuk pintunya tanpa henti.

Gosip terbaru yang masih teringat di benaknya adalah Ino dan Karin sekarang telah bersahabat baik, dan Karin telah berkencan dengan Suigetsu.

Yah, itu semua gosip yang mengagetkan. Tapi tidak buruk. Yah, setidaknya mereka dapat bahagia dengan jalannya masing-masing.

Itu tidak mengubah fakta bahwa ia sebenarnya masih memikirkan seseorang saat ini—hanya saja ia sedang berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan masa lalunya lagi. Yang berlalu biarkanlah berlalu.

Masih menggerutu, ia membuka pintunya dengan tidak sabar dan berniat untuk memarahi sahabat pirangnya itu sekarang juga.

"_Pig_, ini benar-benar bukan waktunya untuk—"

"Sakura, pergilah ke rumah sakit sekarang!"

Sesuatu di nada bicara Ino membuat Sakura seketika menegang dan menatap mata biru Ino yang terlihat panik.

Astaga, ia punya _bad feeling_ kali ini.

"…Sasuke?" Sakura berbisik.

"Bukan." Ino menggelengkan kepalanya. "Naruto. Ia sekarat."

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Ketika Sasuke membuka matanya, ia melihat sebuah pemandangan dari langit-langit berwarna putih yang sangat familiar baginya. Bahkan dalam keadaannya yang mengalami disorientasi, ia dapat segera tahu dimana ia berada.

Butuh lima detik untuk mengingat mengapa ia berada disini sekarang.

Dengan tiba-tiba ia bangkit berdiri, menahan sakit yang berada di bahu kiri dan dadanya. Di sebelahnya ia mendengar suara pena yang bergesekan dengan kertas.

"Uchiha-san," sebuah suara yang tidak dikenal memasuki indra pendengarannya. "Anda sudah sadar Uchiha-san? Oh astaga, ini sungguh keajaiban! Anda mau pergi kemana? Uchiha-san—Anda tidak boleh—Uchiha-san!"

Sang Uchiha mengabaikan si perawat yang terlihat panik. Ia berjalan keluar ruangan sebelum sang perawat sempat menghentikannya. Pergerakannya sedikit kaku akibat luka-luka yang dideritanya. Sekilas ia dapat merasakan _chakra kyuubi_ Naruto yang semakin melemah. Walaupun saat ini kondisinya sedang terluka, ia masih bisa merasakan keberadaan Naruto. Dengan tertatih-tatih ia berjalan menuju ke tempat sumber _chakra _tersebut berasal. Tempat dimana salah satu orang yang paling berharga baginya berada saat ini, yaitu ruang operasi.

Tangannya mengepal ketika memori tentang serangan musuh yang sangat tiba-tiba hampir saja membuat mereka berdua kehilangan nyawa. Ia masih ingat bagaimana Naruto saat terkena ledakan kuat yang berasal dari kertas peledak yang digunakan musuh.

Sahabat _blonde_nya itu jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

Bahkan dirinya sendiri pun hampir mengalami nasib yang sama dengan Naruto. Dengan sisa kekuatannya, ia menggendong Naruto di punggungnya bersama dengan gulungan ninja milik Konoha yang menjadi misinya sebelum akhirnya ia pingsan di depan gerbang Konoha.

Saat ia sampai di depan ruang operasi tempat Naruto berada, Sasuke segera menyandarkan dirinya di dinding untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Setelah merasa agak tenang, ia membuka pintu ruangan tersebut. Berusaha untuk menerima kemungkinan terburuk yang ada.

Tidak. Naruto tidak boleh mati.

Tidak boleh.

Demi Tuhan!

Lebih baik jika ia saja yang mati. Toh, takkan ada yang menangisi kepergiannya. Untuk apa menangisi seorang pemuda dingin tanpa ekspresi yang pernah menjadi pengkhianat?

Sementara Naruto…

Naruto adalah pahlawan bagi banyak orang.

Senyumnya yang menghangatkan, sikap optimisnya, tawanya, dan loyalitasnya pada Konoha.

Naruto adalah matahari bagi Konoha.

Naruto tidak boleh mati apapun yang terjadi!

Tak butuh berapa lama hingga pintu itu akhirnya terbuka. Seorang gadis berambut _pink_ keluar dengan langkah tertatih-tatih. Jas dokter berwarna hijau yang dikenakannya dipenuhi bercak darah. Gadis itu segera menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat Sasuke berdiri di depannya. Kemudian ia menatap pemuda itu—mata hijau bertemu dengan _onyx _untuk pertama kalinya dalam kurun waktu tiga bulan ini.

Sasuke melihat berbagai emosi yang melintas di mata hijau itu. Kekagetan, kelegaan, kekhawatiran, luka, ketidakyakinan

dan…

-cinta

Terlalu banyak cinta, sangat banyak hingga membuatnya merasa terguncang. Meninggalkan dirinya yang tak mampu berkata-kata. Kerapuhan gadis itu terpancar hingga membuatnya mampu merasakan perasaan gadis di depannya ini. Semua emosi gadis itu seolah mengalir begitu saja. Untuknya. Semuanya hanya untuknya.

Sasuke tahu itu semua ditujukan padanya.

Saat itulah ia merasa hatinya yang telah mati kini kembali hidup.

Sakura segera mundur satu langkah dari tempatnya berdiri saat ia menyadari betapa banyaknya emosi yang mengalir dari dirinya. Membuat semua pertahanannya runtuh begitu saja. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, mata hijaunya dipenuhi air mata yang siap jatuh kapanpun.

Sasuke membuka mulutnya, menanyakan pertanyaan yang ingin ditanyakannya sejak tadi.

"Bagaimana keadaan Naruto?"

Mata hijaunya terlihat bimbang, rasa khawatirnya muncul begitu saja. Tersirat dari tatapannya. Tapi gadis itu tersenyum—sebuah senyum yang menenangkan, senyuman yang muncul di wajah lelahnya,tapi tetap saja di mata Sasuke itu adalah senyuman yang indah. Cantik seperti kupu-kupu berwarna cerah yang berterbangan di padang bunga.

Cantik seperti kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura yang berjatuhan ke tanah saat musim semi tiba.

"Dia baik-baik saja, Sasuke-kun…dia masih hidup."

Sakura tersenyum kembali.

Tak lama kemudian, disaat Sasuke merasakan jiwanya lebih tenang dari sebelumnya, senyuman gadis itu menghilang sepenuhnya. Matanya tertutup akibat kelelahan yang melanda tubuhnya. Dan seketika itu pula tubuh gadis itu jatuh ke lantai yang dingin.

Sasuke tidak cukup cepat untuk menangkap Sakura, tubuh gadis itu jatuh membentur lantai.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Semuanya ternyata tidak berjalan sesuai rencana yang telah ia rencanakan sebelumnya. Sakura telah membuat daftar kegiatan yang ingin dilakukannya: pergi berbelanja dan bergosip dengan Ino, mempelajari beberapa jutsu medis dari Tsunade, berlatih taijutsu bersama Kakashi-sensei, membantu Shizune di rumah sakit, dan… _move on_ dari Uchiha Sasuke.

Dia tak pernah menyangka jika harus menyelamatkan Naruto yang hampir mati di ruang operasi. Ia merasakan kepanikan luar biasa melandanya saat itu. Kalau saja ia tak mampu menyelamatkan Naruto saat itu, mungkin sahabatnya itu telah meninggalkannya selamanya. Ia tak bisa membayangkan jika hal itu terjadi. Mungkin seumur hidupnya ia akan dipenuhi dengan rasa bersalah dan penyesalan yang luar biasa.

…dan ia tak pernah membayangkan jika ia akan berada di pelukan Sasuke.

Seperti sekarang.

Sebenarnya ia membutuhkan beberapa saat untuk menyadarinya. Sedikit kebingungan, ia membuka matanya dan mengerjap-ngerjapkannya beberapa kali. Cahaya matahari masuk melalui celah-celah dari jendelanya yang tidak tertutup dengan sempurna. Dari cahayanya yang tidak terlalu panas, Sakura dapat mengira-ngira bahwa saat ini adalah pagi hari. Saat kesadarannya hampir pulih sepenuhnya ia merasakan rasa hangat yang menenangkan dan keberadaan seseorang yang tidak asing lagi baginya.

Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan sosok Uchiha yang tengah tertidur.

Ketika dirinya yang kaget mulai menyadari bahwa mereka berada dalam posisi yang selalu ia impikan sewaktu ia masih berada di akademi dulu, Sakura membeku di tempatnya. Saat memori mengenai Sasuke kembali menghantuinya, tanpa sadar ia mendorong pemuda itu agar menjauh dari tubuhnya.

Tiba-tiba tangan Sasuke mempererat pelukannya pada gadis _pink_ di sampingnya. Gesturnya terlihat sangat posesif namun protektif disaat yang sama. Kepalanya bergerak menuju pertemuan leher dan bahu Sakura. Mengecupnya pelan sebelum akhirnya ia menggerakkan kepalanya menuju rambut _pink_ gadis itu. Menghirup aroma _cherry_ disana.

Aromanya masih sama seperti saat mereka masih berada di akademi dulu.

Saat Sasuke masih menjadi seorang anak laki-laki normal yang hidup bahagia bersama keluarga yang sangat dicintainya.

Aroma gadis ini mengingatkannya betapa rindunya ia pada keluarganya.

Saat ini gadis ini telah menjadi orang yang penting baginya. Sama seperti kedua orang tuanya. Sama seperti kakak tercintanya yang telah meninggalkannya sendirian.

Dan dia tahu, dia tak bisa menahan perasaannya sendiri. Sedingin apapun dirinya.

Sakura membuka matanya dan menyadari bahwa kini ia tengah berada di rumah utama di distrik Uchiha –rumah yang telah ditinggali Uchiha Sasuke sejak ia kecil. Tangannya mengepal. Entah mengapa hatinya terasa sakit ketika ia merasakan tangan Sasuke memeluk pinggangnya penuh kasih sayang.

.

.

_Tidak. Ini tidak benar._

_Sasuke tidak pernah mencintainya._

_Sasuke melamarnya hanya karena ia ingin membangun kembali klan-nya._

.

.

Dengan penuh susah payah, Sakura berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke. Mengangkat tangannya ke atas kepalanya untuk melepaskan dekapan pemuda itu—

Ia membeku ketika melihat Sasuke.

Pemuda itu telah bangun dari tidurnya. Dan menatapnya dalam diam.

"Sakura."

"—ke-kenapa aku bisa ada disini?"

"Kau pingsan semalam."

Sakura sempat merasa bingung. Jika ia pingsan semalam kenapa ia malah dibawa ke rumah Sasuke? Bukan ke rumahnya atau mungkin biarkan saja ia berada di rumah sakit. Mengapa Sasuke harus repot-repot membawanya kesini?

"Tapi kenapa kau yang membawaku kesini? Padahal ada banyak orang di rumah sakit. Sementara kau terluka parah dan—"

"Aku melakukannya atas keinginanku sendiri."

Kata-kata Sasuke sukses membuat Sakura tak dapat membuka mulutnya. Dengan gugup ia menarik tangannya dari cengkraman Sasuke—dan saat itu pula ia menyadari baju dokternya yang dipenuhi darah telah berganti menjadi sebuah kaos biru berkerah tinggi dengan lambang Uchiha di punggungnya. Itu sudah cukup untuk membuatnya semakin panik.

"Er—aku harus menemui Naruto—"

"Dia baik-baik saja. Kondisinya sudah stabil."

"Tapi aku tetap harus memeriksa—"

"Ada Hokage yang merawat dan memeriksanya."

Sakura kembali terdiam. Tapi ia tetap saja berusaha untuk pergi dari sini. Hatinya tidak cukup kuat jika ia harus berada disini lebih lama lagi. Ia takut proses _move on_-nya akan kembali terganggu.

"Ano… tapi aku harus pergi. Aku harus bicara dengan Ino. Aku juga masih harus berlatih. Sudah lama aku tidak berlatih dan—"

Kata-katanya terpotong ketika bibir Sasuke membungkamnya.

Saat ini ia tak dapat lagi beralasan, rasa kaget memenuhi tubuhnya saat mulut pemuda itu menyesap bibirnya.

Itu adalah ciuman hangat jauh lebih hangat daripada panas tubuh pemuda itu yang ia rasakan saat ini. Bibir Sasuke bergerak pelan, dengan penuh kehati-hatian ia seolah mengundang Sakura untuk membalasnya. Bergabung dengannya dalam kehangatan—

Mata hijaunya melebar.

_**Ini tidak boleh.**_

_**Ini tidak benar.**_

Seolah menolak pikirannya, tubuhnya memberikan respon yang berkebalikan dengannya saat ini. Ia tanpa sadar menjawab panggilan Sasuke dan membalas ciumannya.

Hanya dalam beberapa saat, ciuman itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi ciuman panas. Sangat panas sehingga Sakura seolah dapat merasakan rasa putus asa dalam ciumannya—seolah Sasuke kini tengah haus akan dirinya. Tangan pemuda itu menyentuh kulitnya, membuat Sakura merasakan seolah suhu disekitarnya naik beberapa derajat. Sakura merasakan sensasi aneh di perutnya, jantungnya berdetak kencang ketika Sasuke semakin memperdalam ciumannya.

Sakura mencoba untuk bertahan dan menghentikan ciuman panas itu. Sasuke yang seolah mengerti, segera menghentikan ciumannya. Sesaat mereka sempat bertatapan sebelum akhirnya pemuda itu kembali mencium pipinya, dagunya, sebelum akhirnya ia menyesap kulit leher gadis itu dan meninggalkan bercak kemerahan disana.

Sakura merasakan dirinya seolah mengalami kesulitan bernapas. Napasnya terengah-engah dan tidak stabil. Ada perasaan aneh yang hinggap di hatinya.

Sungguh, dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam ia ingin berada dalam posisi ini selamanya.

Hening.

"Kukira aku akan kehilanganmu."

Perkataan Sasuke sukses membuat Sakura kembali membeku.

"Kupikir kau bisa saja mati kehabisan _chakra_ saat kau pingsan semalam."

Cengkramannya pada pinggang gadis itu kembali mengeras.

"Kau terjatuh dan aku tidak cukup cepat untuk menangkapmu."

Sesaat setelah ia mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya, Sasuke benar-benar menimpa Sakura dengan tubuhnya.

"..."

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Sakura untuk menyadari Uchiha Sasuke kini telah pingsan di pelukannya. Dan tidak butuh waktu lama bagi dirinya untuk merasa kecewa saat ia menyadari ternyata Sasuke berada dalam kondisi nyaris tidak sadar sejak tadi, Ia mengigau akibat demam.

_Semua kata-kata itu…_

_Pelukan itu…_

_Ciuman itu…_

_Tidak dilakukannya secara sadar. _

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun, bangun."

Sasuke membuka matanya dan menemukan Sakura yang kini tengah menatapnya. Gadis _pink _itu berlutut di sebelahnya dan tangannya masih dialiri _chakra_ penyembuh berwarna hijau untuk menyembuhkan luka-luka fisik yang ada di tubuh Sasuke. Ketika menyadari Sasuke yang kini telah sadar, Sakura menghela napas. Kelegaan terpancar dari wajahnya.

Sakura tersenyum cerah. Sangat cerah hingga ia merasa tubuhnya kaku dan hanya bisa menatap gadis itu dalam diam.

"_Yokatta_, syukurlah kau baik-baik saja. Kau terluka. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kulakukan jika—"

Seolah tersadar bahwa ia telah membuka dinding penghalang bagi emosinya, Sakura menghentikan kata-katanya. Ekspresinya kembali datar, mata hijaunya entah kenapa terlihat dipenuhi keragu-raguan. Dengan segera ia berusaha menjauh dari Sasuke. Berusaha membuat jarak antara dirinya dan pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu.

Tapi pemuda itu tak mengizinkannya.

Tanpa memikirkan apa yang ia lakukan, Sasuke bangkit dari posisinya dan menarik tangan Sakura. Memaksa gadis itu untuk jatuh menimpanya. Belum sempat Sakura melepaskan diri dari cengkraman tangan Sasuke, pria itu telah mencium bibirnya. Lagi.

Seolah meleleh karena aksi romantis yang diberikan Sasuke, Sakura hanya terdiam dan tanpa sadar membalas ciuman pria pujaan hatinya itu.

Seharusnya ciuman itu tidak terasa begitu manis. Tidak ketika Sasuke menciumnya dengan cepat dan terburu-buru seolah ia tengah berada di ambang batas kewarasan dan nyaris tidak terkontrol. Tangan Sakura yang semula mengepal di depan dada pemuda itu, kini telah terbuka dan menyentuh dada pemuda itu dengan penuh perasaan. Ia menaikkan kedua telapak tangannya menuju kedua bahu Sasuke untuk memposisikan dirinya sendiri. Respon yang diberikan gadis itu sangat lambat dan stabil. Dipenuhi dengan perasaan yang bahkan Sasuke sendiri tidak mengetahuinya. Bukan hasrat, nafsu atau apapun itu.

Mungkinkah ini perasaan yang disebut cinta?

Ia tak dapat berpikir jernih. Sasuke kembali menyesap bibir bawah Sakura, seolah memohon pada gadis itu untuk mengizinkan lidahnya untuk masuk. Seolah mengerti, Sakura membuka mulutnya. Mengundang lidah Sasuke untuk menyentuh semuanya.

Manis. Bagi Sasuke semua yang ia rasakan terlalu manis.

Ia benci makanan manis atau apapun yang terasa manis. Namun lain halnya dengan bibir Sakura. Ia menyukainya. Menyukai segala rasa yang ia dapatkan dari gadis itu.

Gawat, ia bisa gila jika seperti ini terus.

Sakura mendesah ketika ia merasakan jantungnya berdetak tiga kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Sasuke berharap ia masih dapat mencegah dirinya berbuat lebih jauh lagi ketika mendengar desahan Sakura yang terdengar seksi di telinganya. Sungguh ia tak mau Sakura kembali menolaknya karena melakukan hal bodoh. Ia dengan segera menarik bibirnya dan menghentikan ciumannya.

Mereka saling bertatapan.

Keheningan melanda keduanya saat mereka masing-masing berusaha menstabilkan napas.

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya, menatapnya dengan mata hijaunya. Sasuke tidak bisa membaca emosi yang melintas di mata gadis _pink_ itu. Sakura bangkit dari posisinya. Melepaskan diri dari dekapan Sasuke dan mengambil langkah mundur. Menjauhi pemuda itu.

Sasuke telah memperkirakan hal ini mungkin terjadi.

Tapi yang tidak dia perkirakan adalah apa yang akan dilakukan gadis itu selanjutnya.

"PLAKK"

Sakura menamparnya. Keras. Sampai-sampai ia khawatir jika rahangnya mengalami dislokasi.

Masih menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Mata hitam Sasuke mengamati Sakura yang terlihat panik. Gadis itu pergi dengan terburu-buru. Berlari keluar dari ruangan, ia lari dari dirinya.

"…"

Butuh waktu beberapa detik bagi Sasuke untuk mengatur kembali perasaannya. Rasa sakit yang ia rasakan di pipi kirinya sudah hampir tak terasa lagi. Dengan terburu-buru ia bangkit dari posisinya dan pergi mengejar gadis itu yang kini telah berada di halaman depan rumahnya.

"Sakura."

Sakura membalikkan badannya, menghadap Sasuke.

"Aku harus pergi." ujarnya pelan.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura hingga kini ia tepat berada di hadapan gadis itu.

"…"

"Aku minta maaf atas tindakanku tadi. Aku akan kembali menyembuhkan lukamu nanti jika—"

"Aku ingin kau menikah denganku."

Sakura merasakan napasnya terhenti ketika mendengar lamaran Sasuke yang kedua kalinya. Ia berusaha menstabilkan emosinya dan menatap pemuda itu penuh determinasi.

"Tidak." Jawab gadis itu singkat.

"Sakur—"

"Aku bilang tidak. Butuh berapa kali aku mengatakannya agar kau mengerti?!" Sakura berteriak.

"Aku menginginkanmu."

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Sasuke. Emosi yang tidak dikenali Sasuke masih melintas di mata hijau gadis itu.

"Itu hanya karena kau butuh _partner_ untuk membangun klan-mu kembali. Mungkin kau bisa mendapatkan keluarga yang sudah lama kau impikan." Suara Sakura terdengar sendu. "Tapi aku tak bisa mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan. Memangnya apa yang bisa kudapatkan darimu Sasuke?"

Sasuke tak dapat mencegah dirinya untuk berkata jujur.

"Aku."

Sebuah jawaban yang berhasil membuat Sakura terdiam karena kaget dan tidak percaya. Gadis itu kembali mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kau pikir aku masih menjadi seorang penggemar yang tergila-gila pada Uchiha Sasuke dan masih memendam cinta buta pada—"

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke singkat. "Aku mencintaimu, Haruno Sakura."

Sakura tanpa sadar menutup mulutnya. Tak mampu berkata-kata.

"Ji—jika kau pikir leluconmu itu—" Sakura berusaha menguasai dirinya sendiri. Bagaimanapun ia tidak boleh kembali rapuh di hadapan Uchiha ini. Kata-katanya kembali terpotong saat Sasuke memanggil namanya.

"Sakura."

"—maksudku, aku tahu kau tidak benar-benar mencintaiku. Jika kau tidak sedang bercanda saat ini, mungkin kau hanya kasihan padaku lalu—"

"Sakura."

"—Aku tidak ingin dikasihani. Kumohon jangan buat aku kembali berharap. Tidak. Kumohon tidak lagi." Sakura mati-matian menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh. Ia benci pada dirinya yang cengeng. Ia benci jika Sasuke melihatnya seperti ini. Harga dirinya seolah diinjak-injak. "Aku-"

Kata-katanya terhenti ketika Sasuke kembali menarik tangannya hingga ia kembali jatuh dalam pelukan pemuda itu.

"Diamlah, Sakura."

Dan untuk ketiga kalinya, Ia mencium gadis itu sekali lagi. Ia sudah berhenti menyangkal perasaannya. Kata-kata Naruto benar-benar menyadarkannya. Ia akan berpikir dan bertindak selayaknya pria dewasa sekarang. Astaga, ia berpikir betapa bodohnya ia selama ini.

Bayangkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang merupakan keturunan terakhir dari klan terhebat di dunia _shinobi_ sebenarnya adalah seorang pria bodoh yang selalu menyangkal perasaannya sendiri.

Ironis.

Sungguh ironis.

Setidaknya ia telah berusaha memperbaiki kesalahannya sekarang.

Kelembutan dari ciuman Sasuke berhasil membuat Sakura terpesona. Tak mampu bergerak sedikitpun.

Kini gadis itu tahu jika pemuda yang ada di hadapannya ini tidak sedang main-main dengannya. Keseriusan Sasuke terpancar dengan jelas. Tindakan memang bicara lebih banyak daripada kata-kata.

Bibir pemuda itu bergerak menjauhi bibir Sakura, menyentuh pipi dan kelopak matanya yang basah karena air mata. Dengan susah payah Sakura menarik tubuhnya ke belakang, menghentikan Sasuke dari kegiatannya. Ia mengusap matanya yang basah dengan kedua tangannya.

Kemudian menatap mata hitam dengan Sasuke penuh keyakinan.

"Tapi sebelum itu kau harus menjadi temanku dulu" ujarnya. "Aku tidak mau tiba-tiba menikah dengan orang yang sama sekali tidak memiliki hubungan apapun denganku."

"Hn."

Sasuke kembali melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Sakura. Hingga kini tak ada jarak lagi diantara mereka.

"Sasuke-kun, kurasa kita harus menjaga jarak. Kumohon jangan mendekat lebih jauh lagi."

Tentu saja Sasuke bersikap seolah tidak mendengar Sakura. Ia semakin mendekat menuju kearah gadis itu sementara Sakura hanya bisa melangkah mundur untuk menghindarinya. Langkah Sakura terhenti ketika ia merasakan punggungnya menabrak sesuatu yang keras, yang ia tahu itu adalah sebuah pohon besar yang berada di halaman depan rumah utama Uchiha. Saat ia merasakan Sasuke kini tepat berada di depannya, kegugupan segera menghampirinya. Namun ternyata pemuda itu tidak melihat langsung ke matanya melainkan menatap pohon yang ada di belakangnya. Sakura dapat melihat tangan Sasuke mengepal kuat.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Sakura untuk mengetahui bahwa Sasuke kini tengah mengingat kesalahan-kesalahannya dulu.

Jantung Sakura terasa terhenti ketika ia merasakan Sasuke menyentuh lehernya perlahan. Selembut yang ia bisa. Kemudian tiba-tiba saja ia menjauhkan tangannya dari Sakura dan berjalan mundur ke belakang. Seolah ia takut kembali menyakiti hati gadis itu lagi.

Sakura kembali merasakan hatinya dipikat oleh pemuda itu. Untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia kembali jatuh cinta pada Uchiha Sasuke.

Saat ini, Sakura lah yang menarik Sasuke untuk mendekat kearahnya. Membuatnya kembali menatap mata hijaunya. Hening sesaat sebelum akhirnya Sakura melepaskan pegangannya pada lengan atas Sasuke.

"Ini tidak semudah yang kau pikirkan."Sakura berbisik."Aku mungkin tidak bisa menjadi ibu yang baik bagi anak-anakmu nanti, aku tidak bisa mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga dengan baik, dan aku—"

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Tapi bukankah itu yang selalu kau inginkan?"

"Aku hanya menginginkan kau selalu berada di sampingku."

Sakura kembali menatap mata _obsidian_ Sasuke.

"Tidak hanya untuk saat ini, tapi untuk selamanya. Sakura."

Sakura semakin tahu jika ia rela menghabiskan umurnya bersama pemuda ini. Cintanya pada Sasuke semakin menguat dari tahun ke tahun. Ini bagaikan mimpi. Impian seumur hidupnya seolah terjawab.

Sakura tahu, mungkin akan lebih baik jika ia _move on_ dari Sasuke dan membiarkan sang Uchiha mencari kandidat calon istri yang jauh lebih baik darinya untuk membantunya membangun kembali klan terhormatnya.

Tapi…

Mungkin ini saatnya untuk berhenti menyangkal perasaannya sendiri. Ini saatnya untuk berhenti membohongi dirinya sendiri. Mungkin ini waktunya untuk bersikap egois.

Mungkin ini waktunya menjadikan Sasuke untuk tetap berada di sampingnya. Selamanya.

"Baiklah." Suaranya terdengar lembut. "Aku bersedia."

"Hn."

"Sasuke."

"…Hm?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku tahu."

Setelah itu tak ada lagi sesuatu yang dapat dikatakan. Tak ada.

Sakura memeluk Sasuke dan menghirup wangi maskulin yang menguar dari leher pemuda itu. Wangi yang memabukkan dan membuatnya tergila-gila. "Kurasa sebaiknya kau mulai mempersiapkan dirimu sekarang."

"Karena mungkin aku akan menjadi seorang wanita yang tergila-gila padamu. Lagi."

"…"

"Aku mungkin akan menjadi lebih menyebalkan daripada sewaktu _genin _dulu." Sakura melanjutkan. "Aku mungkin akan mengikutimu kemana-mana seperti seorang _stalker_, aku mungkin akan cemburu jika ada wanita lain yang mendekatimu, aku mungkin akan berubah menjadi wanita cerewet yang berisik setiap harinya, aku-"

"Hmm aku tidak sabar akan hal itu, Sakura." Sebuah seringai muncul di wajahnya. "Sebaiknya kau khawatir pada dirimu sendiri, sebab aku akan membunuh pria manapun yang berusaha menggodamu."

"Hei! Itu berlebihan Sasuke-kun!"

Senyuman seksi muncul di bibir tipis pemuda itu. Wajah tampannya berkilauan terkena sinar matahari. "Ah, mungkin juga nanti aku akan berusaha keras untuk membangun kembali klan-ku. Aku akan melakukannya setiap malam. Jadi persiapkan dirimu, Uchiha Sakura."

Seolah mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini akan berlanjut, Sakura merasakan wajahnya memerah. Ia melepaskan pegangan Sasuke dari lengan atasnya dan berteriak. "Ja-jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak Sasuke-kun! Aku bahkan belum menikah denganmu!"

"Aku mau menengok Naruto di rumah sakit. Sampai jumpa Sasuke-kun!"

Dengan terburu-buru ia segera berlari menjauhi Sasuke. Senyuman tipis muncul di wajah tampan pemuda itu.

"_Ia telah mengejarmu selama bertahun-tahun Sasuke. Mungkin ini saatnya kau mengejarnya, sama seperti ia mengejarmu dulu."_

Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke segera berlari menyusul Sakura. Mengejar gadis itu dan menarik tangannya. Membiarkan gadis itu berjalan disisinya.

**Selamanya.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan disana Naruto tersenyum lebar seperti orang bodoh saat melihat Sasuke dan Sakura yang kini tengah berpegangan tangan berdiri di samping ranjangnya. Kini mereka tengah berada di ruang rawat Naruto. Pemuda itu telah tampak sehat sepenuhnya. Hanya bebatan perban di kepala dan tangan kirinya saja yang mengindikasikan bahwa Naruto sedang terluka sekarang.

"Aku tahu! Pasti semua ini ada hikmahnya! Aku tidak sia-sia terluka seperti ini! Akhirnya kalian berdua bisa bersama! Sakura-chan dan Sasuke-_bastard_! Astaga, astaga, _yokatta… _Akhirnya teme bisa bersikap seperti pria dewasa dan berhenti bertindak bodoh!"

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya ketika merasakan perkataan Naruto yang tak akan ada habisnya ini. Jika sudah seperti ini mungkin saja Naruto bisa bicara tanpa henti selama seharian. Ia menatap Sakura yang kini tersenyum di sebelahnya. Cengiran muncul di wajah cantik gadis itu. "Ayo kita pergi dan tinggalkan si bodoh itu disini."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan dan menarik lengan Sakura. Membimbingnya pergi keluar dari ruangan Naruto.

"Oi, Teme sialan! Mau pergi kemana kau? Jangan bawa Sakura-chan pergi bersamamu! Aku masih ingin mengobrol dengan Sakura-chan!—TEME, JANGAN LAKUKAN HAL MESUM PADA SAKURA-CHAN-KU! HEI KEMBALI KESINI! KALIAN BAHKAN BELUM MENIKAH HEIII!"

Suara Naruto yang menggelegar terdengar hingga keluar ruangan dan menggema di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit. Menyebabkan siapapun yang mendengarnya secara refleks langsung menatap Sakura dan Sasuke yang kini tengah berjalan cepat (nyaris berlari) menyusuri koridor rumah sakit.

"Apa yang ada di pikiran si bodoh itu?"

"Tentu saja kau tidak memikirkan apa yang Naruto pikirkan kan Sasuke-kun?"

"Hm sebenarnya tidak, tapi setelah mendengar perkataan Naruto mungkin aku akan berubah pikiran."

"HENTAI!"

"BUAGG!"

Sasuke meringis ketika Sakura tanpa sadar memukulnya hingga terjatuh. "Hei! Aku terluka dan kau masih memukulku?" Ia menyentuh bahu kirinya yang terluka akibat misi bersama Naruto sebelumnya.

"_Gomennasai, gomennasai_, aku akan segera menyembuhkanmu." Sakura yang terlihat panik segera berlari menuju Sasuke dan membantu pria itu bangkit berdiri. Ia mengalirkan _chakra _hijau pada bahu kiri Sasuke.

"Kau benar-benar wanita yang merepotkan. Belum cukup kau menamparku, sekarang kau memukulku juga?"

"Hmph. Aku kan tidak memintamu untuk bersama denganku!"

"Tak apa. Aku butuh wanita yang keras dan kuat sepertimu untuk mendampingiku memimpin klan Uchiha."

Wajah Sakura memerah ketika mendengar perkataan Sasuke padanya. Ya, ia kini telah jatuh cinta pada pemuda Uchiha itu. Lagi dan lagi.

.

_Ne, apa kau percaya pada keabadian?_

_._

_Setelah hari ini aku percaya._

_._

_Aku percaya bahwa cinta Haruno Sakura padaku akan berlangsung selamanya._

_._

_Sebab aku adalah cinta abadinya._

_._

_Dan dia adalah cinta abadiku._

.

**The End**

* * *

Woaah akhirnya saya bikin _oneshot _lagi... Hahaha (dan fanfiksi saya yang lain terbengkalai- ampun! jangan getok sayaaa..)

Sebenarnya ide random ini muncul pas saya lagi suntuk mikirin ide kelanjutan Rewrite sama LSTHB (panjang amat singkatannya =.=). Saya iseng buka Naruto _english fanfiction _dan nemu fanfiksi yang berjudul In Nine Days karyanya cutecrazyice. Saya langsung suka sama chapter terakhirnya terus saya coba adaptasikan ke versi saya, jadi deh fanfiksi ini (lebih jelek dan galau dari In Nine Days yang pasti haha).

Gimana tanggapan kalian?

Saya menerima saran, kritik, flame, komentar, bahkan curhatan ga penting sekalipun. Saya akan merasa sangat senang dan termotivasi jika para readers memberikan tanggapan mengenai fanfiksi saya.

Sedikit info mengenai progress fanfiksi-fanfiksi saya yang lain, Rewrite sedang saya kerjakan dan mungkin chapter tiga akan segera saya publish (saya senang soalnya saya merasa termotivasi banget di fanfiksi karena selain emang saya tertarik sama Time Travel juga karena tanggapan _readers_ yang sangat luar biasa menurut saya. Lalu mungkin setelah **_Rewrite_ **yang akan saya update selanjutnya adalah _**Love Story That Has No Beginning** _karena _draft_nya udah beres dan tinggal dikembangin dikit aja. Sementara **_Kimi No Sei_ **masih saya susun _draft_nya jadi saya ga jamin chapter selanjutnya bakal keluar dalam waktu dekat.

Sekian bacotan saya, jika ada yang mau ditanyakan atau sekedar pengen curhat dan ngobrol sama saya. Silakan hubungi saya via PM yaa!

_With Love,_

Akina Takahashi


End file.
